


Hinges

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, Kissing, Luver, M/M, Meeting the Family for the second time after Luc and Oliver got back together, Oliver is anxious and terrified, POV First Person, POV Oliver Blackwood, Post-Canon, a tad angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: “Mum called,” Lucien announced as a way of greeting me, between kisses. “She wants us to come and visit her this weekend.”An invitation to visit his mother was bound to happen. Lucien and I got back together a month ago. I was waiting for this.Dreaded it really. And yes, I am well aware that I sounded like an utter coward when it came to the prospect of facing my boyfriend’s mother.Oliver is terrified. Luc might not understand that exactly, but he's doing his best to cheer Oliver up. Jokes and misunderstandings are happening.
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Hinges

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, hope you will enjoy this fic. 💙  
>   
> Lots of love and thanks for beta to [asocialpessimist](http://asocialpessimist.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)).  
>   
> It's been an emotional roller coaster to get down Oliver’s pov and I could never have managed that alone. Thank you for all the help and for platonically holding my hand through it all. 💙  
>   
> Writing for a new fandom is pretty terrifying. Especially since I've only listened to the books, not physically read them yet and my English is soso.  
>   
> An extra shout-out to Lalelilolu, The Chosen One and Myulalie from AJH fandom server who are very welcoming and offer very needed emotional support. 💙
> 
> * * *

# Oliver

“Mum called,” announced Lucien as a way of greeting me, between kisses. “She wants us to come and visit her this weekend.”

An invitation to visit his mother was bound to happen. Lucien and I got back together a month ago. I was waiting for this. 

Dreaded it really. And yes, I am well aware that I sounded like an utter coward when it came to the prospect of facing my boyfriend’s mother. 

Perhaps I was one.

“When are we going?” I asked when his mouth moved away from my lips to my neck. 

I tried keeping my voice calm, and — with Lucien being quite busy, since he decided to more or less undress me in the hallway — I might just have succeeded.

“Tomorrow? I told her I’d ask you first,” he murmured and placed a kiss on my jaw.

I wish he hadn't done that. I mean, the ‘telling his mum he’d ask me’part, not the ‘kissing me’ part.

The kissing felt heavenly. We’ve been doing a lot of that lately, making up for the time apart. Something I was at fault for and haven’t forgotten. Neither has Odile, I am sure.

“Lucien, of course, I’d come to your mother’s. You shouldn't need to ask me first.” I didn't snap. I might have been close to sounding small instead. 

In this particular situation Lucien and I found ourselves in, telling his mother might be the worst thing. 

Perhaps he noticed my worry anyway. He looked at me, eyes searching, then reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together. 

He's much better at comforting than he thinks he is. It's his eyes — caring and warm, that do the most significant work anyway. 

“You might have other ideas for tomorrow and _I wanted to be respectful of that_ ,” Lucien spoke with the sweetest naughtiest expression, the kind that gave away his plans for a joke. 

“Because it's important to me that we share titles of all of your sex-tapes.” His words made me smile involuntarily and I was reminded once again how I’ve missed him teasing me while we were apart. 

“After all, I'm assuming I am the only other participant in them besides yourself, unless your secret dream is a threesome.”

Despite my newfound low mood, I laughed, feeling suddenly much more at ease. 

“God, I love you.”

His smile, directed at me, was blinding and all I ever wished for.

“You’re kind of in luck, Oliver Blackwood. I just so happen to love you too. Who knew that speaking about threesomes would get you in such a good mood.” 

I laughed again, but then thought it might be best to clarify, in order to avoid a possible misunderstanding. 

“Well,” I started and wasn't really sure where to go from here. “I am not necessarily into a threesome. That is…”

Lucien stiffened against me all of a sudden and I figured out too late that I probably shouldn't have said anything. My boyfriend was teasing me and I took it too seriously — again, like the disaster of a human being I was.

“I wasn't suggesting one,” he said, “if that's what you thought because... of what I told you about Miles?” His face fell just enough for me to notice that he was becoming genuinely upset. 

Right now wasn't the best time to have this conversation. It seemed however, that we had to, due to me foolishly saying something I shouldn't have. 

I never meant to hurt him. And yet, I continued doing that, only realising it after the fact.

How Lucien kept on being convinced that I'm wonderful is beyond me. 

“Lucien, I know you weren't. I just didn't want to imagine even a hypothetical threesome. Not because I'm prissy as you so eloquently put it once, although I suppose I am.”

“Okay.” He didn't sound quite convinced yet. 

I took a deep breath. We’re meant to be honest with each other now. Nonetheless, that didn't make me less terrified. 

Opening up, showing him just how much I want him, it’s what my nightmares are made of. I kept waiting for him to run away from me and my overbearing love. 

People never stayed with me, and I wasn't half as intense in my prior relationships as I am with Lucien. 

No one ever loved me for who I was either. It was something I've learned not to expect anymore. 

That is why it is practically impossible to imagine that Lucien — the most remarkable person I've ever met — would stay, and want _me_ of all people. Not only enduring who I am, but choosing me, loving me. 

I'm still getting used to that notion, worried it dissipates the moment I close my eyes. 

“As it happens, I’m…” How could I say what I was feeling without scaring him away?

“You're what?” Lucien asked and I’ve finally noticed the pause that was stretching indefinitely between us. 

Fine. Alright then. I could do this. 

I was going to tell him everything I was feeling — _almost_ everything. I owned Lucien that much after upsetting him.

“I... I cannot imagine sharing you with anyone. Because I want you all to myself—” _always_ , _forever_ , I knew better than to say those words out loud one month into us getting back together, after I was the one who ran away like a coward when Lucien saw more of me. “—not in a creepy possessive way, I don't think.”

I felt the blush spreading over my face, and I swallowed nervously. 

Was this too much? What is the appropriate amount to say? 

Suddenly I was convinced Lucien would see this as me being controlling of _him_. He was going to throw me out right this moment, and never speak to me again. Regardless of us being currently at my house. 

Would he cast me aside? I still worry about that. Maybe I always will.

Theoretically I know that honesty is good. It is quite possible though that certain things might need to go unsaid, at the very least for now, until I've become bolder and less self-conscious. If that was ever going to happen.

My biggest, or I suppose one of my biggest problems was that I haven't pinpointed the best way to boyfriend yet. Given my previous shortcomings, I was clearly as far from an expert as one could be.

“Sometimes I catch myself still waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he mumbled, looking at our joined hands. I wrapped my free arm around him and felt some of the pressure in his body dissipate at my touch. “Not that a hypothetical threesome you hypothetically could have wanted would qualify as that.”

“Actually, my panicking and leaving you could qualify as that,” I suggested. “But, on the bright side, the worst might just be over by now. I might not be a complete failure when it comes to relationships.”

It was unclear if I was helpful or not.

However, Lucien calmed down, locking eyes with me again, a small smile colouring his lips, and my heart stopped trying to beat out of my chest from perhaps an unrealistic fear of losing him right this second. 

“You're not a failure, Oliver. And I know you hate it when I say this, but you _are_ perfect — for me.” 

“Do you mean it?” I nearly blurted out, feeling everything at once. 

Shocked, embarrassed and flattered and... utterly overjoyed to hear Lucien say that, hardly able to believe that he’d think or say those words about me of all people. 

“Yes,” he gave me an indulgent look I've started to recognise, unsure if that was a good thing or not, but enjoying his warm smile regardless. “Anytime I say _good_ things about you, I mean them.”

I was left speechless, my heart stuttering diggily. 

“And for the record,” he continued, his mood back to the way it was when I came home, “I don't want a threesome either. Because I don't want to share _you_ with anyone else.”

“Thank you…” 

His eyes with hidden green amongst the blue, got more serious and focused as he spoke next. “And I don't care if that sounds creepy and possessive or not, Oliver. I think that ship has sailed already after I kept showing up on your doorstep, begging you to undump me.”

“I…that is...you…” I mumbled like an idiot and was close to cursing at my poor relationship skills. 

He didn't wait for me to continue. Though I wasn’t entirely sure what I would have said anyway.

Instead, he kissed me, and I let my hands run all over his body, caressing him, feeling him shiver and moan from the pleasure of a simple touch. _My touch._

Never in my entire life have I encountered anyone who responded to me like that — so deeply and fully. Only this one part of Lucien could already make my head spin, make me fall for him.

And that wasn't even the best of his qualities. I loved the depth of his soul and heart and the extraordinary person that was Lucien O’Donnell.

He's all I want and need, and now have. The fear of losing him was on its way to creeping back in.

Except it didn't.

Lucien was occupying my whole being, getting hard against me, pulling me in, tugging me closer, our hips pressed together. And my mind was finally letting everything else go, focusing only on him, his needs, my needs. _Us_.

I was leaving kisses all over his neck. “Oliver…yes…” he whimpered, and it came out desperate... for _me_ and we continued... well, there is really no better word to say than grinding. 

The sound of Lucien’s voice, my name on his lips and him hard against me was taking over everything else, replacing my insecurities with pure desire.

“I am going to fuck you now,” I growled into his ear and got the most obscene reaction in return.

Christ, Lucien was so hot. It's practically impossible keeping my hands off him — ever.

I kissed him and kept kissing him all the way to the bedroom, where we disposed of our clothes as quickly as possible and I got to do everything I wanted to him. 

Because as it turned out, Lucien and I like the same things and he enjoys it particularly a lot when I lose all of my self-restraint for him, giving all of me to him, getting all of him in return. 

Be it soft or rough, I’d get the most breathtaking moaning noises of delight and appreciation from him. By now I knew what he wished the most for. And I… I craved everything. I wanted him — my partner, the man I’ve fallen in love with.

When I all but collapsed next to him, still panting, my arms reached for Lucien immediately as though we'd been apart for weeks and had not just made love a minute ago.

We stayed like this — lying in bed and catching our breath, our limbs intertwined. His head gently fell on my chest and it felt as though we were created to perfectly fit together. 

I kissed the top of his head, breathing in all of him, his fingers brushed over my skin, the way I so enjoyed, with care and almost amazement. 

And even though I knew that I shouldn't ruin our perfect moment with the wrong kind of pillow talk, despite my better judgement, I decided to do it anyway. 

“Lucien, I don't think— Your mother might not be my biggest fan right now as is, saying that you have to ask me first before accepting her invitation might have made it worse,” I finally confessed.

I didn't want to tell him that Odile probably hates me. What if she thinks I'm trying to control her son? I would never do that to Lucien. 

However, I do have a controlling nature in general towards myself. What if his mum noticed? What if she thinks I will treat her son poorly? I already did that once. 

“Why wouldn't she be?” asked Lucien, so earnestly that I almost didn't know how to respond to that. 

“Because I left you once, and hurt you deeply.” I didn't shy away from admitting that. First step and all. “Your mother might be severely cross with me due to that fact.”

Cross might be an _understatement_. 

My boyfriend lifted his head and gazed into my eyes with the kind of beautiful intensity one doesn't get from anyone else but him. 

“What? Oliver, of course not. Mum forgives far too easily,” he shook his head almost disapprovingly. “Besides you have no idea how chill she is and how much it takes to make her angry.”

Breaking her son’s heart, albeit temporarily, after someone else already did that in full previously might just be a good exception for Odile’s patience and loving attitude. 

I was getting lost in his deep eyes, blue and green and more _beautiful_ and fierce than anyone’s eyes I've ever seen. Right then they were so full of love, I didn't have the heart to tell him what I was thinking not a minute ago.

“I’ll take your word for it,” I offered, my hand wandering along his spine soothingly. I realised that I shouldn't worry him until it's absolutely necessary. 

“You should. I know my mum.”

I kissed him instead of arguing and hoped that Odile O’Donnell would not ask him to choose between her and me.

Lucien is in love with me, yes. Nonetheless, we’ve only been together for a short time. When I've already — as he put it — fucked up once.

By now I was well aware that at the end of the day, it was Lucien and his mother versus the rest of the world. And I was still, undoubtedly in the rest of the world category. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💙


End file.
